Shadows
by Meraculas
Summary: ONESHOT! Part 1 of Team Work series... Angelus hadn’t really killed all of Drusilla’s family, something or someone else got to her mother first. BtVSupernatural


**A/N:** Okay a simple one-shot fic. We have two computers at me place, and one of them (the one with basically all my other stories are on) got busted, the stories were on the bad hard drive and me dad says he _might_ be able to retreive them. I don't want to re-write everything, it was all the way I wanted it, and I can remember basically anything I had written. So don't really expect much updates, maybe a oneshot or some, or maybe a new story, but no real updates to my current ones right now.

**Declaimer:** I one nothing, well except the plot.

**Note:** A follow up to this story might take place, but this is a oneshot. Another story/oneshot might happen for when the Winchesters go to Wolfram and Hart for help, then maybe when they meet up with Dru again to kill the demon. I really like the Scourge of Europe, they are me favourite characters.

**PS:** Please review!

**

* * *

**

**Shadows:**

_1856_

A young girl maybe the age of 16 sits down next to a woman who looks to be her mother.

"Drusilla, how had your day been?" The older woman asks her daughter.

"It was alright, mummy. But I saw strange things again." Drusilla replied with an edge of worry in her voice. Her mother was the only one who knew that she had visions, and her mother thought they came from the devil.

"Was it the devil again?" Her mother asked pointedly and coldly.

"I don't know. I saw fire, lots of it." Drusilla said.

Later that night Drusilla woke from a very restless sleep. She saw the fire again. This time she saw her beloved mother getting burned by the fire as well.

Suddenly a shrill female scream rang throughout the house.

With a fearful feeling that what she saw in her dream was coming to pass, Drusilla ran from her home. She stood on the lawn with the gate in front of her knowing that the next time she saw her beloved mummy she would look like herself.

_1860_

The scary man, Angelus, she heard the blond woman call him, was going through her house. She had seen this in her dreams and heard the stars telling her about this. She had seen him kill her father and her sisters already.

"Do you have a mother?" Angelus roared at her in anger.

"She must have died in child birth my Angelus." The blond woman said Drusilla heard Angelus call her Darla.

_1983_

Drusilla stood outside of a house in Lawrence, Kansas. Her Spike didn't know why she had to come here. Spike was off looking for a meal. Drusilla simply stood out side the house and watched.

She felt him, the monster; the demon that killed her mummy. The stars had told her to come here. She didn't know why she came; maybe it was because Miss Edith also told her to come.

She had stood in the shadows, next to the nice white house. When she got there she looked at the mail box and noticed that the family had their last name written on it, 'Winchester' it read.

It was late, really late for any mortal person, but for Drusilla, one quarter on the Scourge of Europe, it was early.

She saw it; the flames began to lick and the window. Not long after the fire began a young boy, maybe four years old, ran out with his younger brother in his arms. A minute or two later their father soon followed.

Slowly Drusilla walked away. She knew what went bump in the night. She was one of the things that went bump in the night, she was a vampire. She was afraid of nothing, but what just killed Mary Winchester and her mummy did scare her. Drusilla was over 140 years old. All her un-dead life Drusilla looked, she was crazy but she knew what she saw and what happened was to be remembered. She constantly looked for the thing that killed her mummy, and now, even if her heart wasn't beating she felt the Winchester's pain. She would find the demon that killed her mummy and the two young boy's mother even if she had to die again.

_2006_

Drusilla had been hunting for the demon ever since she had left Spike in the dust; unfortunately it was only figuratively speaking. In about September Drusilla had felt the demon attack again.

Ever since then she had become even more determined to find that demon.

Right know she was close to an old Auto Repair shop, she had lost track of where she was but she knew that the Winchester's who she saw back in 1983 were there.

Slowly she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

A nice looking young man with short blond hair answered, she saw that he had a gun.

"May I come in; I need to find a bathroom?" Drusilla asked sweetly.

"Sure, come on it." The boy said as he moved aside.

Hiding behind a wall she listened to the three males talking.

"Who was it?" A brunette male asked. The boy seemed to be younger then the blond.

"A girl looking for the bathroom, Sammy." The blond replied.

"Dean, stop calling me that." 'Sammy' said angrily.

Just then the door Drusilla just came through flew off its hinges.

A small scuffle began that ended with the blond woman, Meg, getting tied to a chair.

"Where's are dad, Meg?" Dean asked the girl.

"He's dead."

"Sam…" Dean says looking at his brother.

"Little princess lies Miss Edith says." Drusilla says coming out of hiding, "Naughty girl you are. Helping the demon who killed mummy you are."

"And who are you, you loon?" Meg spat out the question.

"Maybe your daddy knows who I am. Remember it was a night in November, the 2nd even, and flames were everywhere. I remember it was before daddy showed up and saved me. 1856." Drusilla said in her cryptic whining.

"1856?" Drusilla heard the blond boy, Dean, question his brother. Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yah, he remembers you. Your mother said your powers were from the devil, so he killed her." Meg said.

"Drusilla's not happy with that, Miss Edith as well." Drusilla said before letting her face change to its vampire appearance.

"What the hell!" Dean cries out surprised.

"The stars told me where to find you. Told me to help the two young demon hunters, they did. They said that if I was good they might reward me. Told me that if I helped them kill your daddy they would give me my soul. Nasty little thing that would be, but I want your daddy dead." Drusilla explained, "Let them do the spell, I will. Just tell them where their daddy is and you and I might get to play dolls. Miss Edith wants to meet you."

The exorcism was completed and Dean and Sam managed to get Drusilla to their Impala without going poof. The drove to Jefferson and all was explained.

Later in a cabin at night, having found John Winchester, Drusilla sat down on the floor a little mad.

Then she felt it, the demon. She got up and was about to warn the brothers when them, along with her were thrown around the room. Drusilla was stupid; she felt the demon but hadn't known that it was in John.

"Why did you do it?" Sam asked, "Why did you kill mom and Jess?"

"They got in my way of my plans." The demon said with a smirk.

"What plans?" Sam asked.

"The plans I have for you, and all the children like you."

Dean then decided to make some crazy remark about for the demon must like hearing its own voice.

"Never smart, little Deanie. Demons don't like mean words." Drusilla said from her spot in a corner.

"Daddy always liked Sam, you know. Never really liked you. Too weak, always did as you were told."

"Yah, well you must be really proud of your kids… or wait, I forgot, I killed them." Dean bit back.

The demon really didn't like that comment. Blood started coming from Dean's mouth and chest, even though the demon isn't moving.

"Dad, please. I know that you can hear me. Please stop." Dean pleaded with his father.

Somehow Dean must have helped John get stronger then the demon, though it wasn't long. Drusilla and Sam were both released from the demon's hold on them.

Sam rushed to Dean's side while Drusilla ran and grabbed the colt. She quickly threw it to Sam who caught it with ease.

Too late, the demon's back.

"What, are you going to shot me?" It asked, "If you do it will kill daddy dearest."

Knowing that was true Sam simple shot John/demon in the leg. The demon and Dean fell to the floor.

"Sam, check on dad." Dean begs Sam.

"Johnny, be fine. Johnny is well. The demon is still here, Miss Edith feels it, the stars are telling me." Drusilla says as John wakes up.

"Sam, shot me." John gets out his voice a little hoarse.

"Sam, don't, that's dad. You can't kill him." Dean pleads with his brother.

"Evil demon still is there, Drusilla can save your daddy if you like." Drusilla offered.

"Shut up, _vampire_! The only reason you are still alive is because you want to help us." Dean spat at her. Drusilla clutched her head and started whimpering.

She felt it, slowly turning around, Drusilla also saw it. The demon was getting away. She spent over a century looking for this demon, and now it was just going to get away!

Drusilla made to grab at the demon but was only propelled across the room. The demon was gone.

"Come on, we can find that thing." Sam said helping Dean stand, "Drusilla can you get dad, bring him out to the Impala?"

"Miss Edith is very mad. We had a chance and the demon got away!" Drusilla said whining.

"Dru!" Sam yelled at her.

"Alright." Drusilla said as she stood up to help John Winchester.

Sam sat in the front driving, John in the passenger side, and Dean and Drusilla in the back seat.

Sam and John were arguing, over what Dru didn't pay attention. She was looking over Dean's wounds. Drusilla never thought that she would ever sink to Angel and Spike's level of helping humans, but they had the same goal, to stop and kill that demon.

Suddenly the Impala was hit straight on by an on coming truck. Fearing for the young man beside her, Drusilla did her best to use her body as a shield.

Later then police arrived at the scene, Sam said that a brunette female had also been in the car with them as they wheeled everyone to the hospital, but there was no sign of her.

About a day or two later during the dark of night Drusilla crept into the hospital the Winchester males were at.

"Miss Edith told me to visit you." Drusilla told Sam as she snuck up behind him in his room.

"Dru, what?" Sam said surprised, "I told the police about you and they looked. Where had you gone to?"

"I left, made sure everyone was okay. I toke the colt and hide in the shadows." Drusilla explained.

"Where is the colt?" Sam asked. The police had questioned the weapons and Sam had seen them all, but he hadn't found the colt.

"Safe, I have it." Drusilla said as she toke it out from her purse, "Shhh!"

"I want you to keep it safe." Sam said, "I don't think we will get are guns back, and it might be weird if I have a gun in a hospital." Sam paused as he ran a hand threw his hair, "Man, I wish we had a lawyer right know."

"I know a place. Wolfram and Hart." Drusilla whispered the law firm in Sam's ear, "Daddy owns it, last I heard. Angel is the CEO. Here, take his card." Drusilla said handing him Angel's business card.

With that she walked out of the room with a simple, "Miss Edith will tell me where to find you when you need help.", and left.


End file.
